imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Kooii2Me/2014 Bf1 Camper~Ranger
Hello, today im going to tell you all the necessary equipment, skills, and ect. needed to dominate the battlefield. STATS: For your stats, you wanna have 18 Dex and 15 Con. With this setup, you will be able to land more crits and evade more incoming attacks. STRENGTH~10 INTELLIGENCE~8 DEXTERITY~18 CONSTITUTION~15 WISDOM~10 ' '''For the next setup, you wanna have 18Con and 15 Dex. This setup is for more health,* I ONLY RECCOMEND THIS SETUP IF YOU HAVE POWERFUL EQUIPS*, Because you choose more health over power, you can somewhat even tank other ranger shots. '''STRENGTH~10' INTELLIGENCE~8 DEXTERITY~15 CONSTITUTION~18 WISDOM~10 SKILLS: Im going to split up this part of thr guide for rich and average campers. You have a total of 10 skills points to use. Feel free to mix and mash up skills of your own, these are only suggestions *IF RICH* Double shot I-IV-This is your main attack so there for use it! >.< Thorns I-III- very good buff, very annoying for other to hit you. Impact shot I-II- very good attack skill, faster kills You have 1 free skill left so do what you want with it'* i reccomend ensure or shift*' ' If Average*' Double shot I-III- Main attack skill, even though not DSIV, still very good :) Concentrate I-III- This is always good because it increases your accuracy for a max of 6% Thorns I-III?- This is only if you even want this skill and or can afford. Impact shot I Shift-I Weakness I- can use provided you dont have thorns III(' I dont really reccomend this skill') Ensure I- This is completly OK to have on a camper(again provided you dont invest in thorns) Must have skills for Average Camper~ ''' '''Double Shot III Concentrate III Impact Shot I Every thing else is up to you ^.^* Again these skills are only suggestion so please feel free to try your own matchs to make your camper unstoppable!.! Equipment: ( Im going to be realistic about the possible boots you can have.If you have WingWings, good for you.)'''I will star (* )recommend equips that have more than one to chose from for Average campers.' For average campers +5 will not always be there for you, but keep farming and you'll see all +4 equipment in no time ^.^ '''Armor~ Sturdy Leather Armor+5'/ have about 8-16 hp, TBH mana is not really important considering the fact that all you'll really be doning is spamming Double Shot. Gloves~ Leather Gloves+5/ very easy to obtain, just make with Novice Combine Book Boots~ Savage Boots+5/ 2 Arm/10 hp/ 6% incrased speed OR ~ Leather Shoes+5/ 2 Arm/ 2hp/ can also make with Novice Combine Book* OR ~ Boots of Speed+5/2Arm/ 3-5% increased speed* Hats~ Hair feather+5/2Arm/ 1-3 crit, it would be best to get one with 3 crit but for average campers 2 is fine. OR ~Hard hat+5/'1Arm/ 1crit/ can be made for the Novice Combine Book* OR '~Old hat+5/'''1Arm/ make sure to get one with 1 Dex* '''Belts~ Fungiskin Belt/1Arm/0-20 hp, 7-11 hp is ok, 15-20 would be best*'Reccomened to all*' OR ~Ice Belt/1Arm/ 5-15hp,kinda hard to get 15hp not during event Rings~ Ring of Ancient/1Arm/30-60hp, This is the second best possable ring for BF1, even an average camper cam work his/her way up to one'*Note: 45+hp is very hard to find*' OR ~ Guardian's Ring/2Arm/50hp/10Fire Resist- This is only (lol) if you can afford this or even want this on a level 11, some pros might have this, although not reccomend, use if you have ^.^ OR ~Coral Ring/1Arm/1-5 fire resist/0-2 poison resist, If you cant get one of the first two rings,this is your "goto" ring,its best when it has 5 fire resist even without poison resist.* Necklaces~ ' Due to time shortage guide will have to be finshed later ^.^ '''PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ALL EQUIPS LINKS, BUT PLEASE DONT EDIT MY WORDS :/ THANK ' '''OK MAYBE I'LL FINISH Tomorrow lol Category:Blog posts